Checkmate
by RedWingedAngel002
Summary: Among the rules of chess, it is stated that the King is the most important piece to acquire, however, it is the Queen, which is the most powerful… —Mature-content warning— One-shot. MxY.


A Munto Fanfiction: Checkmate © RedWingedAngel002  
><span>Disclaimer<span>: Munto; Sora o Miageru Shōjo no Hitomi ni Utsuru Sekai © Kyoto Animation; Yoshiji Kigami and Tomoe Aratani  
><span>Genre<span>: Drama, Erotica, Fantasy, and Romance  
><span>Summary<span>: Among the rules of chess, it is stated that the King is the most important piece to acquire, however, it is the Queen, which is the most powerful… —Mature-content warning— One-shot. MxY.

* * *

><p><span>AN: I swear this whole tidbit started off innocent! I blame all the presented sexual tension in the last movie.  
>This one-shot is based off my comic, <em>Quiet Observation<em>: fav. me/d4men8z  
>May pedo-bear powers unite! Although the age of consent is at thirteen in Japan, some sources claim they bumped it up to sixteen, depending on the prefecture, and considers this as pedophilia, since 'Memi is still fourteen, and Munto (in my stories, at least), eighteen. It makes sense to how Kazuya and Suzume got 'married,' now, huh? I apologize if this offends anyone.<br>I thank Katie, Mel, and Meg for proofreading, as well as _Girl With A Pearl Earring _for giving me the motivation to write, because of its beautiful and artistic descriptions. It truly was an enjoyable read; a bit slow at parts, but definitely a joy. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><span>Songs<span>: _Sound of Winter_ by: Bush, _Living in the Sky with Diamonds _by: Cobra Starship, _Shh_ by: Frou Frou, _Carnival of Rust_ by: Poets of the Fall, and _Extreme_ by: Valora

* * *

><p><span>Japanese Index<span>:  
>None.<p>

* * *

><p>"Talking."<br>'_Thinking'  
>Memories Flashbacks_

* * *

><p><span>One-Shot: Quiet Observation<span>

Yumemi absentmindedly admired the woven basket in front of her, which carried a bundle of, which many would consider, unusually shaped fruit within… Or, at least, tried to in order to distract herself.

He was staring at her again.

Usually, when she did feel his eyes upon her, she would look elsewhere. Out a window, at the cuff of his gauntlet, which revealed her reflection in a hue of gold, at his hair…

His hair looked soft to the touch.

She would be willing to watch anything else; it was her own internal war to resist his keen eye, knowing that if she did give into that desire, she would drown—be so transfixed in the depths of his smoldering irises that she may not be aware of her own actions at hand.

So, when they were alone—when he would openly stare like this—and then possibly initiate a conversation, which required her to look at him, Yumemi would observe the mere details of his red lashes, the ridge between his brows, or even his mouth, as he spoke. The later option was never good for her; she would end up getting clumsy and agitated.

The blonde ripped another piece of the summer-persimmon's waxy meat. The sharp tang of tart lapped her taste buds and tongue.

It was then that she gained the courage, to peek through her lashes, at least, back at him. She found that the king was now looking elsewhere, out at the sea of gradient blue skies, its open vastness like an ocean, with a mass of white, like water, below.

His watchful stare was always intense and precise. She sometimes felt like he was looking right through her, vulnerable and windblown, with a palpitating heart.

Secretly, Yumemi admired such attentions. No one has ever watched her so intently, for she was often considered as 'invisible' among the crowd of her peers.

So, now, her own gaze hovered over his visage, casting delicate, sweeps across his sun-bronzed profile.

It made her happy to note the knit between his brows had eased slightly. He was confortable enough to relax around her.

As of late, things have been very difficult with his responsibilities, not only as a monarch, but also as an accommodator. He had been working hard to persuade the Seven Elders of each nation the benefits of his vision in merging both worlds. Now that the war was over, the consequences left behind must be tended to. Much time would be needed, but she had no doubt in supporting him through the entire process…

Eyes of emerald traced his long nose, smooth cheek, and sharp jaw. She unconsciously licked her lips when they were fixed upon his mouth. The hint of fruit still lingered.

He then smirked and slowly turned his gaze deviously at her. His profile was cunning, while his eyes were dark. He knew she was watching.

Yumemi dropped the produce in her palms, while exposed shoulders became ridged and face beet red with flustered anxiety. She choked out an apology and tilted her head low in a formal bow of embarrassment and shame.

She did not see his grin widen in her reaction, nor his hand remove itself from his cheek to caress her own. He gently lifted her chin to look up at him. The shock of his touch set her fretting mind still.

"There is no need to be shy," he stated quite boldly and brushed at the peach softness of her skin. Munto chuckled in a tease. "Though you may need more practice, if you are trying to be sneaky about it."

When he smiled, lungs became bated as her heart quickened in pace.

His fingers lingered longer than she had anticipated. The magician had been constantly surprising her like this: with small touches and the soft looks, which followed…

It was almost as if—

Her chest deflated when his hand moved, from what she knew would withdraw. However, again, he surprised her when the warm skin of his palm grazed down the nape of her neck. A shiver ran up her spine.

She swallowed thickly when fingers tickled the lobe and shell of her left ear. The movement was slow, careful, and sensual. When he returned back to her cheek, Yumemi closed her eyes and nuzzled into his focused touch. All breath ceased when he ran the pad of his thumb over her lush lips.

The air buzzed with anticipation.

Yumemi watched his unreadable face with precaution. There was desire in his heated gaze.

And then Munto removed his hand completely; eyes guarded as he turned to stared back out at the skies.

The girl felt feverish and dizzy, as if she had a cup too many of the apple-spiced wine, which was served within the dining halls of his kingdom. For a moment, she watched her clammy hands, which squirmed amongst her lap like pink spiders, and then looked back up, after taking a composing, shaky breath.

At a mere glance, it would appear that his is physique was just the same, casual, even, with an arm placed upon the back of the stone, but with further inspection, she could see his shoulders were slightly more constricted, now, his jaw tight, while his palms were coiled fists.

The knit between his brows was back again…

She watched him for a long while, taking the time to resolute her swaying decision, and cleared her thoughts with a small, reassuring nod. Yumemi removed herself from the marble seat beneath her and to the bench beside him.

He did not acknowledge her change in seating arrangement.

It was only when she tentatively placed her hand over his right, did he peer down at her. Bone and muscle beneath each digit eased, but did not fully relax.

Green eyes sought his strained face for an answer. Within the inner storm of his gaze, the redheaded revealed guilt and self-rebuke. Even further, upon the conflicting emotions within her breast, ones that were not all her own, she knew he was shackled by his pride and her honor. It was then that she placed a palm on his cheek.

A look of surprise quirked into place, and melted into pensive softness, soon after.

The girl moved, then, turning towards him as she folded her legs under and sat on her heels. Their thighs touched.

Heat consumed her very face as she ran her fingers over his skin, mimicking the movements he had done previously. The intensity of his gaze heightened.

"C-close your eyes," the blonde requested with a shaky breath. She could not focus when he looked at her like that.

He chuckled at her whimsical demand, but did as he was told, tilting his jaw slightly upward in mock defiance. She was his challenge, indeed.

Yumemi gave an airy sigh, feeling the tightness in her chest ease, and marveled over the man before her. It was strange; thoughts of _why_ did not pass through her mind, but _how_. How did they get this close in such a short amount of time?

Technically, if one would calculate the hours and days, which passed as each made contact, a week would barely sum up to the equation. Yet, two summers ago, each of their hearts had been revealed through their physic and magically induced bond, as well as their future, which they had recently opened together…

A small grunt pressed past his mouth when she skimmed at his long ear. Yumemi pulled back, fearing she done something wrong, but he murmured a negative, so she resumed her curious ministrations. When she finally got to his lips, it was then that she was hesitant.

The wind and rain had colored and tightened the skin he would often reveal; he was not at all uncomfortable about exposing his lithe frame. However, she had not expected the flesh beneath her thumb to be so smooth.

Munto slowly opened his lids and watched her with lust-veiled eyes. Now, even if she had the will to, she could not look away.

Lips caught the pad between his teeth and nipped softly. Transfixed, she watched as a tongue lick at the light wound in a teasing apology. She recoiled, as if burned. The taut constriction in her chest was pressing too much, making it difficult to breathe. *1

Yet, she stayed. With a racing heart, she told him to close his eyes again.

Clumsy, she kissed him.

Immediately, his arms wrapped around her crown and shoulders and forced her to lean forward, having to prop herself up on bent knees as her hands found his chest for support. The king was so eager that he bit her lips. A muffled gasp escaped her, as he pulled at the tender flesh, now more careful with his movements.

She breathed in deeply through her nose, infatuated by the smell of ginger, and held herself steady as each tilted their heads with curious angles, adjusting to which was best.

The girl gave a suckle to his bottom lip, deciding she liked that very much when he did that to her own. He groaned, allowing her to dominate the kiss, and she felt his hands wander, one tugging the base coverlet of her braided hair, and the other skimming between her shoulder blades.

When he did regain his rank, his tongue glossed over, asking consent to be intimate. She obliged, now reminded that he was, indeed, a warrior, as well as a King, for his tongue was like a sword, which grappled her into a corner of hot, playful passion.

Teeth clanked and breath was exchanged. It was like a journey uphill, each discovering the thrill of desire, of reciprocated affections, while the heat between them raged on.

Everything about him was warm, his hands, mouth, his breath… They were consuming every inch of her sanity and hurling her into a pit of pleasure and chaos.

Yumemi sought the opportunity to run her fingers through his firelocks. They were softer than she had perceived.

The hand around her nape gave a squeeze of encouragement, while the other at her back slithered downward, gliding with the gossamer silk of her pink dress, and dared to grasp her left thigh and bottom.

She had leaned into him, deepening the kiss with a slight moan, eager for more. However, the movement was further than he anticipated, and caused deft fingers to brush against the escalating temperature of her aroused sex.

Yumemi jumped at the electric current, which rushed up her legs, and suddenly found herself staring at wide eyes of gold. Lips ripped apart with a pucker and both of his hands were now steady at her flushed shoulders. She could feel them quivering. Or, perhaps, she was the one who was shaking. *2

"Forgive me—" Munto started, in fear he had scared her off. He didn't intend on going that far. "I—"

The spell between them was broken.

With roaring thoughts and a thundering heart, she watched him. Watched his bullion irises gleam with conflict, lips parted—much redder than before—and a heaving chest, gasping for breath. She was distracted by the trickle of sweat at his temple, which trailed down his tight jaw and disappeared beneath the dark collar wrapped around his juggler.

"That felt nice," the girl whispered as she continued to stare at his bobbing Adam's apple. Her gaze returned to his and she leaned to kiss him softly, shyly. It was short and chaste.

There was no response.

Hopefully he was just contemplating his options? Dreading for the worst, she hid her burning face in the nook of his neck, not wanting it to end just yet.

The man sighed. Whether it was from relief or reproach was unknown, however, her chest, which barely pressed against his, expelled when his hands tentatively wrapped around her petite form, bringing her close. Her arms tightened their hold as she felt him graze her right ear and pulse, humming against her warm skin, and leaving slow, careful kisses.

There was a shift of movement and the air momentarily whispered delightful temptations around her. A small gasp fled past her lips, suddenly finding herself staring up at him, rather than downward, as before, and plopped into his lap. Munto held her steady, one hand cradling her forearm, fingers tickling the beginning swell of a breast, and the other supporting her hip.

The royal's gaze now sparked with determination.

Yumemi watched him from her perch, as a hand rose to gently brush back pale locks, some, which got caught between a purse mouth, and rested at her cheek.

"Is this okay?" she questioned softly, swallowing with nervousness.

His thumb caressed her skin and he gave a wry grin. "Should I not be the one asking you that? Give or take, I will be patient, I promise."

The blonde flicked her vision down at her own hand, which tightly grasped at the dark bindings of his cloak, and blushed at his suggestion. "Yeah… B-but…"

She remembered, then, that everything here was done at a younger age. Because of the previous Akuto crisis and raging threat of their race, the Heavenly Beings married young and drank early, living their lives to the fullest. The Birthing Law was simply ignored on his lands—banished, once he reigned as King, in memory of his parents' sacrifice. It was not unusual to find teen mothers, just a few years older than herself, carrying babes in their arms.

"Yumemi, I want things to change between us," he rasped with yearning, tracing the plump flesh of her bottom lip.

Eyes waxed to green moons, understanding dawning on her features, and then waned to small crescents, a heady blush peppering her cheeks as she nodded in agreement.

His mouth descended onto hers once again with vigor, bending down and shielding her from the world, if only for a moment, and arrested her breath.

She jumped again, when a steadfast hand cupped and gently kneaded her left, het breast. They broke for air and she watched him with dazed fascination, with how so intently he observed her and the movements of his palm, with the tightening pebble between his fingertips. A mewl escaped her and she arched towards him, fidgeting with newly found pleasure. *3

Usually, a few days prior to her menstruation, it would be a self-relief to massage the aching mounds, to ease their swelling tension. But it was never like this—actually pleasant. Never.

However, he knew what he was doing. That fact set a small inkling of doubt within her palpitating heart. She had to ask him…

"H-have you done this before?"

The arousing movement on her heaving chest ceased and the satisfied grin, which stretched the corners of his broad lips, was wiped clean.

"I may be a man, but I do have my honor." Red brows furrowed with his gruff reply. There was a pause, and his voice became soft, "I only intend on sharing such intimacy with one person and that is my _Queen_."

Her jaw dropped, agape. Did he just—

The magician's hand shifted and pressed against her heart. "I promise to keep this safe. I assure you, there has been no one else; only you. I do understand the rules of consent are different on your lands, so I am willing to wait and take things at our own pace." Yumemi silently laced her fingers with his, eager to hear more.

"A year can change many things, such as affections, my own, in the least," referring to the time, which had passed between them. "I will be frank, I anticipated this step to be much later in my courtship, however, I want nothing else than to love you, Yumemi; to teach you the pleasures of what touch can create, and to experience every moment to the fullest. That's why…"

Impulsively, the blonde pressed her forefinger against his lips, stopping his pretty words. She understood their hidden meaning; if he continued on, she may start crying.

Yumemi replied with a watery laugh. "You always know just what to say. I'm flattered but I'm not sure if I deserve such a role," she answered, then mumbled wistfully to herself, "Perhaps only in my dreams. Maybe this really is all a dream…"

"Then I will make all your dreams come true," he claimed with determination. Munto grasped the palm on his cheek and brushed his lips against her knuckles. "Do not fret; everyone here loves you, Yumemi, and already considers you as their 'Princess.'"

She held her breath. "Do you…?"

The king smiled, then, leaning down to whisper, "Have you not been listening? Was I not clear enough?" he lightly chided and nuzzled her forehead against his own.

She searched his open visage, realizing, at this moment, perhaps actions were better than words. "I trust you," the girl breathed.

Eyes of ember kindled with lust and fire, alongside a warm palm, which seared the sensitive skin of her neck and glided down her stomach and up her calves.

"As you wish, my Lady." The low fervor of his obligation surprised her, caused a pool of heat to swim un-expectantly in her lower belly. *4

There was one final query, before she yielded herself completely to him.

"There will be no visitors?" knowing this was the spot where the young Toche would often take her for a bite to eat.

Munto coaxed her legs apart, and slowly descended down the supple skin of her inner thighs. "Only under my bidding. You needn't worry, love, there will be no one."

A huffy noise of agreement was all she could manage.

Yumemi's hold on his jacket tightened when he finally brushed against the cotton juncture of her hips, gently massaging the area until she was breathless. She watched him, no longer abashed with the melting intensity of his transfixed gaze, and started to squirm at his ministrations. The curious heat now accompanied with curling of toes.

"Hold on," he reassured, and dove under the fabric of her underwear, past the nest of dark curls, and to the weeping slit of her entrance.

She stilled with bated breath, as did he—for it was the first for both partners—then slowly, gently, touched her, working his way in almost teasingly, only dipping a single digit of his middle finger, and then out again. It was uncomfortable at first, she admitted, like she had not fully set a tampon into place, however, it got better, as he had promised.

"Good?" came a purr.

Her lids became heavy, eyes glazed. She was water in his hands, boneless. "Mhmm…"

A whimper escaped her lips, as he entered with a circular motion, walls now adjusting to the intrusion, and he pushed further in rhythm, deeper with each stroke, until the base of his palm pressed firmly at her folds. She hid herself in the nook of his arm in embarrassment, finding that he had managed to bid strange, wet noises from her slick core.

Suddenly, Munto pulled out completely, and glided over her silky bud of excited nerves. Gasping, her eyes went wide and she cried out in pleasure.

"There we go; _that's it_…" his chest rumbled.

Jaw tight, Yumemi attempted to conceal her moans with a hand, and bit her bottom lip for extra measure. She found herself now utterly ridged and a mess of emotions, writhing under his lethal hand and panting desperately for air.

What was happening? Was it supposed to be like this? She felt like she was going to explode, inside out, and fly apart, limb from limb. The shaking girl closed her glassy eyes tight and braced herself for some unbeknownst impact.

"You are all right," the redhead cooed, breath fanning her sweltering brow, "Let go, Yumemi, I have you," and quickened his hand's delightful pressure.

"M-Munto! Munto, I-I…! _I_—_!"_ she sobbed, her voice escalating in pitch. No sound could expel from her strained throat.

_'__I love you…'_

"A-ah! …AHH!" Yumemi flung her head back in ecstasy, shuttering violently with a vision of dancing stars. A single word couldn't describe the intense sensation: flying, magical—like him— powerful, extreme, compelling, platonic…

He continued to stroke her endlessly into the rippling waves of oblivion, only easing his delicious movements when her primitive bucking stilled.

Time was meaningless. Her mind silent, thoughts were like cotton, molasses, and sluggish. Gradually, she descended back to her heaving body, and into his cradling arms. Heavy orbs of peridot then parted, finding familiarity with the sea of clouds above her, only to view the vast sky below. Fine brows knitted, perplexed, and then realization came to her: her vision was upside down.

The dazed girl lifted her boggling head and leaned heavily into the support of his elbow. She heard a chuckle and the soft murmur of his warm voice, "…Precious."

For a long moment, Yumemi stared at her own conservatively closed legs, eyes then pulling to his wet hand. The pads of his ring and middle finger were coated with her arousal, glinting, as if freshly washed; yet the texture appeared thicker, like a mixture of water and sweet condensed milk.

She blinked a few times, turning to him with expectant doe eyes. "Is that… mine?" *5

Munto smiled in affection, doting at her innocence, and nodded.

Rows of teeth bit their bottom companion as she hesitantly inquired her confusion aloud, "But I thought girls didn't…"

A look of understanding quirked into place of his chiseled features as he explained with patience, "This is not what you think it is. Though it is possible for women to ejaculate, this is simply natural lubrication." The king observed the liquid, rubbing his fingers together experimentally, and then cast his attention back at her, bullion eyes gleaming with mischief. "It helped, did it not?" *6

Embarrassment compelled her into silence.

He chuckled again, leaning forward to wipe the substance off with a napkin she had used for lunch, to return with a goblet in his hand and offered it. The brim was cool against her parched lips, the unique scent on his hand pungent.

Eagerly, she drank, not having realized how thirsty she was.

"Hey, hey… Keep that up and you will choke," he chided, tilting the cup back to adjust to her propped angle. Only once she was satisfied, did her mouth release with a content sigh. She felt his thumb on her chin, to wipe the droplets of water, which had accidently spilled, and combed through the pale locks of her hair.

Happiness swelled in her breast, expelling with yet another sigh, and filled with warm satisfaction. Barely conscious, she fought against her heavy lids, straining to stare up at his handsome face.

"Rest, Yumemi," Munto ordered in a hushed whisper.

Vision now dark, she almost missed the caress of his lips against her brow.

* * *

><p>When the girl regained her bearings, Yumemi felt her temple cushioned against one of his clad thighs and wrapped within in a blanket. She kept her eyes close and breath even. He had placed them under the gnarled tree, which separated the cobblestone pathway and floating earth. She knew, for the scent of grass was fresh in her nostrils.<p>

The light tendrils of his fingertips upon her nape caused gooseflesh to appear. Her shiver disrupted their tickling stride and gave away her moment of slumber.

It was then that she opened her eyes, finding herself staring at her own small, distorted reflection, caused by the decorative golden bar, which cascaded up his muscular chest and wrapped around his clothed neck. Blinking, she turned to lie on her back, feeling the texture of silk under her sakura-kissed skin, with red glinting in her peripheral vision, and watched the man whom loomed over.

Peeking past the rustle of lush leaves above, the sun swathed his hair with vibrant rays of peach and dusty orange, his eased face was masked with a silhouette of contrast and shadow. Munto's irises were warm, of deep honey, at this perspective, and sparkled with adoration.

_'__So it wasn't a dream…'_

Yumemi didn't know the comment was spoken aloud until he replied with a soft negative. The pad of his thumb found her cheek and wiped away the tear, which threatened to fall past the corner of her green iris. She was happy, oh, _so_ happy, only to wilt in the realization of her soon announced return, fulfilling the promise she had created with her two awaiting friends, Ichiko and Suzume.

Vulnerable, her pleading voice broke the silence. "What will happen now?"

The king's lips parted, closed, and released a small sigh. He looked so forlorn in that moment, comprehending his choice of words, and replied, "Things will change…"

Various meanings could be held with that single answer, they could apply to their relationship, the now merged worlds, purpose, and open future… The list continued on.

Yumemi grasped the left hand, which delicately traced her jaw, and held it steady to her developing chest, allowing him feel the beating tempo of her heart. He held her heart.

Things will change.

"I love you." The wind carried her confession, over the lands of his kingdom, past the seven nations, and beyond the open blue sky.

The corners of his lips lifted, revealing a tender smile, and he gave her tiny palm a squeeze.

Together, things will definitely _change…_

* * *

><p><span>AN: Oh look, more smuts, and choking fluff for you all. As said by Katie: "...and then he's, like, *le throws gentlemanliness out the window* COME HITHER BBY~!"  
>Overall, this is pretty much a fanservice chapter, since my moral mind doesn't quite approve of proposals and touchy-touchies at fifteen, however, the fangirl in me overruled and consumed that opinion in exception to my OTP. Honest, I attempted to make her older, but it didn't quite match. I must say, though, I'm getting better at Munto's ninja confessions. XD<br>As always, I hope you all enjoyed this, and, hopefully, the next attempt will push my comfort further. With that, there _will_ be a sequel to _Smother Me_. I'm about a third done, however, as always, it'll take a while. (Unless I get another explosion of inspiration, like this.)  
>Thanks again for reading and being so patient, my dears! Cheers~!<p>

—Ari [4.1.12]

A Happy Birthday to my late bunny, Maya, who passed away two months ago. She would have been seven today… ;^;

* * *

><p>*1: <em>Love Bites<em>: fav. me/d4uunbq

*2: Awwwkwaaard.

*3: _Knead_: fav. me/d4uhixi

*4: Okay, so, this may be a bit OOC, and I may have been keeping too much of Ono's Sebastian counterpart in mind, but, as my own opinion, I can definitely imagine Munto going all out in treating his lady. He'd definitely be in trouble, once 'Memi realizes he's all wrapped around her little finger. ;)

*5: This line is actually an internal joke between my cousin and I. Phillie, I know you're probably reading this, and that is for you, dude. Lol!

*6: So, along with kink, I give you some sex-ed facts through pedobear!Munto. Explanations could ease the stumbling beginners. Yes, with the right trigger, it is possible for women to ejaculate natural fluids, through the urethra. No, it sometimes doesn't happen to everyone, since the woman must be hydrated and relaxed during the orgasm.  
>Last semester, I had a class all about this subject matter. It was really awkward and embarrassing, at first, but once I got over the fact that we were pretty much watching porn, it was very educational. I flipped my shit when I had to draw my first penis diagram, though. :I<br>A doodle example of my early experience (number seven): fav. me/d48opib


End file.
